Watching the Ball Drop
by FlamingRedFox
Summary: (Cannon One-Shot) Kagome decides to tell everyone about New Year's with a really long extension cord and a 24" TV. Cute, fluffy, kinda funny, and none of the genres fit too well. Why can't they have one labeled 'cute?


_**Watching the Ball Drop**_

**AuThOr'SnOtEAuThOr'SnOtEAuThOr'SnOtEAuThOr'SnOtEAuThOr'SnOtEAuThOr'SnOtE**

**FRF: **(Hiding under computer desk trying to escape the oddly on key singing of Nikki and Spirit.) God, I hate the birthday song!

**Nikki and Spirit: **(Singing) Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday FlamingRedFox! Happy birthday to you! (Repeat for the fifty-third time.)

**FRF: **Make it stop! PLEASE! I HATE that song! The only joy it brings is the fact that it's my birthday today. Not to mention New Year's Eve. YAY! And, since I've been a bad writer lately with not updating anything at all, I've decided to give you a New Year's one shot! Be happy that I'm writing on both my birthday and a holiday.

**Nikki and Spirit: **(Still singing cause they know how much FRF hates that song.)

**FRF: **I think I'll do a disclaimer now… Sadly, my birthday wish didn't come true. Madam Takahashi-sama did not knock on my door and present me with the rights to the Inuyasha characters as a birthday gift. (Sob.) At least I got the second movie!… And now, for the story! Pertaining to both December thirty-first and January first.

**StOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrY**

**_Watching the Ball Drop_**

**StOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrYStOrY**

Kagome was once again stuffing that oversized backpack of hers. It just happened to be the very last day of the year and she wanted to celebrate it with her feudal friends. What better way then by showing them traditions that weren't invented until later years? Honestly, one of these days she's gonna change history so much that butterflies will rule the world and the most popular sport will be tetherball!

As I was saying… it was New Year's Eve and Kagome was preparing to go back through the well. Everything was packed except for one thing, and that one thing 'wasn't' Inuyasha's ramen. That was the first thing Kagome packed.

"Mama! Where's that really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, long extension cord that you bought as a backup just incase the other one didn't reach the roof?" Kagome asked form the back the large, walk-in closet that her mother kept all the holiday decorations in.

"Look in the dryer box that holds all the tinsel honey! I think I put it in there by accident!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi over her opera.

"Thanks Mama!" Kagome dug through all of the leftover tinsel and found the much needed extension cord. Then, she quickly exited the closet and plugged one end of the extremely long extension cord into the outlet near the front door. She walked back to her large backpack, picked it up, and headed towards the well, unraveling the cord as she went.

"Bye Mama! Bye Sota! Bye Gramps! I'm going now! Happy New Year!"

"What!? You're not staying for the celebration?" asked her grandpa.

"I want to teach everyone about New Year's, and to do that, I have to go to the feudal era."

"Bye sis! Happy New Year!"

"Have a good time honey!"

"I will! Bye everyone!" With that, Kagome entered the well house, backpack on back and extension cord in hand.

**ThRoUgHtHeWeLlThRoUgHtHeWeLlThRoUgHtHeWeLlThRoUgHtHeWeLlThRoUgHtHeWeLl**

Kagome popped her head out of the well. She hoisted the big, yellow bag over the side and climbed out herself, never letting go of the extension cord. Picking up her bag, she took a few steps forward, only to be knocked into the snow from the weight of a small kitsune flying into her arms.

"Kagome! You're back! Did you bring me any of those candy cane thingys like last time?" squealed the little kitsune happily.

Kagome got up and dusted herself off before replying. "Sorry Shippo, those are only for Christmas. But, I did bring you some chocolate. Now where's Inuyasha?"

"Kaede made him fetch some firewood so she could make lunch. I think she got sick of him grumbling about how you took off for no reason so she decided to put him to work," replied the kitsune. "He should be back by now though."

"Okay. I've got a new holiday for everyone today. It's just as fun as Christmas and you get to stay up past your bedtime!"

"Wow! Really?" questioned the small kitsune.

"Yep. Now let's get down to Kaede's. Can you carry this for me Shippo?" she asked, handing him the extension cord. "Let it go a little bit at a time as we're walking."

"Okay Kagome, but what is it?"

"It's an extension cord. You plug it in and it makes things from my time work. Now let's go." With that, the futuristic girl and young fox headed out of the forest.

**AtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE'sAtKaEdE's**

Sango was sitting against a wall, fiercely polishing her overly large boomerang. Her face was a pinkish red, a cross between anger and embarrassment. A certain houshi was sitting as far away from her as possible, sporting a fashionable red handprint on his left cheek. Inuyasha was holding a bunch of firewood as the old hag, I mean Kaede, built a fire under her large cauldron. I wonder what kind of magic potion she was brewing up this time… oh wait… it was just vegetable soup. It was that moment that Kagome and Shippo chose to walk in.

"Hey everybody! I'm back!" came Kagome's cheerful voice. Sango and Kaede looked up from their current tasks and Miroku gave a 'welcome back'.

"Feh. It's about time you showed up. You're late!" was Inuyasha's usual response. Now, for Kagome's usual answer…

"Inuyasha, SIT!" And with that, Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Unfortunately, it was a hard 'sit' and a several floorboards cracked. Kaede wasn't too happy about that.

"Child, what have I told ye about sitting Inuyasha inside the hut? Do ye know how many times I've had to replace those floorboards already? A whole 'one' time! And do ye know how hard they were to replace the last time?"

"Sorry Lady Kaede. I didn't mean to 'sit' him that hard." With that, Inuyasha crashed to the floor again.

Now we have a not so happy hanyou. So much for the celebration. "OW! Damn it wench! What was that for!?"

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to the second time." And then, a three-way argument started between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede. Those poor, poor floorboards.

"Hey Kagome what about that holiday you were telling me about? And, can I put this cord down now?" piped Shippo, trying to stop the argument. The word holiday caused everyone to stop what he or she was doing and stare at Kagome.

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me Shippo! And you can hand me the extension cord," said Kagome. She took the cord from Shippo when Miroku decided to say something.

"What holiday is Shippo talking about, Lady Kagome?" he asked.

"Well, in my time, it's December thirty-first. It's the last day of the year and it's called New Year's Eve…" Kagome continued to explain as she pulled a twenty-four inch TV out of her backpack and connected it to the extension cord. "… And at midnight, when the ball drops, everyone kisses someone. We can watch the ball drop on the television I brought with me," she concluded, pulling out her alarm clock and making sure it was set.

"Do even the kids have to kiss?" questioned Shippo. Unlike Miroku, he wasn't to thrilled with the idea of having to kiss someone.

"Of course not Shippo. You have a choice of whether you want to kiss someone or not," said Kagome. "No one can force you to kiss anyone." At hearing this, Sango looked slightly relieved. After that little mistletoe incident with Miroku after Kagome had explained it to them while introducing Christmas, Sango had a slight fear of anything involving the word kiss, thought the thought of kissing him again had crossed her mind several times.

"Thank god!" Shippo said. "Kissing's gross. Why would anyone want to do it anyway?"

"You'll find out when you're older," was Kagome's response. "Now then, let me show you all the TV and alarm clock." She once again went into explanation mode. I won't bother to go into the details, seeing as most people should know about New Year's.

**LaTeRtHaTnIgHtLaTeRtHaTnIgHtLaTeRtHaTnIgHtLaTeRtHaTnIgHtLaTeRtHaTnIgHt**

Kagome's alarm clock sounded, signaling eleven thirty pm. Kagome reset it for midnight. Only half an hour till New Year's Day. Everyone was watching the TV as Kagome explained about New York City, Times Square, and the reason the people on television were wearing even weirder clothes than she. Shippo was happily munching on a chocolate bar and everyone watched in awe at the number of people gathered in on place.

The minutes quickly ticked away and soon the countdown began. Everyone joined in as the camera zoomed in on the large, glittery ball beginning its decent down the long pole.

"TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE…" The TV suddenly went blank, but before anyone could react, the alarm clock sounded that it was midnight.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" shouted Kagome. Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha captured her lips in a breath-taking kiss, which she happily accepted.

Sango and Miroku were a different story. Unlike Christmas, Miroku was the shocked one as Sango leaned up and kissed him. Also unlike Christmas, Miroku responded after three seconds instead of sitting there shocked for thirty.

Shippo just sat there munching on his chocolate bar, trying to ignore the two 'kissin couples'. Kaede was still entranced by the TV, and began flipping through the channels. It had turned back on a few seconds after it went out and was watchable again. She stopped at TNT and started watching _Kate and Leopold_, part of a Meg Ryan marathon playing that night.

What a happy new year it was!

**KaGoMe'StImEKaGoMe'StImEKaGoMe'StImEKaGoMe'StImEKaGoMe'StImEKaGoMe'StImE**

Sota picked himself up off the floor. "Stupid wire! Why'd it have to plug itself in right by the front door?" He picked up the end and plugged it back in before running to try and see the ball drop.

**ThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNdThEeNd**

**FRF: **And there you go folks! Kinda cute, kinda fluffy, kinda funny, kindafifty minutes late, but New Year's does involve both December thirty-first 'and' January first. And I did have to stop and watch the ball drop.

**Nikki and Spirit: **(Have switched to sinning New Year's songs since it's January first.)

**FRF: **Well, hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year everyone! Don't forget to review! Now if only I could get those two to shut up! Oh, one more thing… Mrs. Higurashi's opera was on PBS at eight o'clock, and TNT 'is' playing Meg Ryan movies. I was watching _You've Got Mail _while typing this, and _Kate and Leopold_, what Kaede was watching, is on right now. Now review and give me a Happy New Year and Happy B-Lated Birthday!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!


End file.
